A MarySue Sleepover
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Mary, Sue, Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu get together for a sleepover. The reason? Shuuichi Minamino. OOC-ness and randomness do occur. [Gift-fic for Saaski.] [one-shot]


Disclaimer: The only characters which I have the right to claim in this story are Mary-Sue, Mary, Sue and Gary-Stu. But, I do not what to claim them, for they are evil. Anybody else want them?  
  
  
  
AN Alright, this one is for Saaski, because I wanted to write her a fic...let. That's right, a ficlet. It's only nine pages though (longer than the one I wrote for Kuroi!). I hope you like this Saaski, and that it makes you laugh. I did change Gary Blank to Gary-Stu. It just worked. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedication: For Saaski, because I wanted to.  
  
Title: A Mary-Sue Sleep Over.  
  
Summary: Mary, Sue, Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu get together for a sleepover. The reason? Shuuichi Minamino. OOC-ness and randomness do occur. Be warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Blond haired, blue eyed and undeniably beautiful Mary-Sue pranced happily to the door of her very rich and expensive house. She brushed past all the maids, servants and other people lower in status than her, making her way to the door. However, the door flung itself open before Mary-Sue managed to get there, and two girls walked in.  
  
But these were no ordinary girls. They were the second most beautiful girls in all of Japan. One was a stunning blond with enchanting blue eyes. Her name was Mary. The other, a beautiful girl with blond hair and stunning green eyes was just behind her. This girls name was Sue.  
  
"Like, hi!" Mary chirped, flinging her bag at a passing servant.  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled in a voice that resembled a nail being driven into a chalk board. She tossed her cutesy, itty, bitty bag at the same butler and the poor man nearly collapsed from all the weight.  
  
"Take that up to my room, slave!" Mary-Sue said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, girls. Gossip awaits!"  
  
But before the girls could actually move to take the half hour trek up to Mary-Sue's room, the door bell rang again. This was rather pointless as the front door was still wide open. A figure stood on the threshold, hair just as blond and bright as Mary's or Sue's. Eyes just as stunning and mysterious, though they were brown, rather then blue or green.  
  
Mary-Sue, Mary and Sue all stared in awe at this person. That is, until that person spoke. In a voice that announced he was not only male, but a male with a head cold and a male which had yet to go through puberty.  
  
"HIIIIII! My name is Gaaary-Stuuu. Can I come innnnn?"  
  
"Like, how cute!" Mary enthused, grabbing onto Gary-Stu's hand and hauling him into the house.  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled.  
  
Mary-Sue put an elegant hand on her hip and pirouetted. "Come along," she trilled.  
  
Like sheep, the three followed her.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Mary-Sue's room was painted in several shades of sickening pink. In fact, everything about Mary-Sue's room was pink... and some things were furry. Okay, everything was furry. Furry and pink. Furry pink mirror's (of which there were about a dozen), furry pink chairs, furry pink pillows, desk, blankets and bed.  
  
And of course, furry pink picture frames of her and her long time lover... Shuuichi Minamino, the red haired, green eyed heart throb of Meiou High School. Pictures of them walking down a road, running on a beach, having a picnic together, studying, laughing. You name it, they were doing it.  
  
However, if you looked closely, the pictures were all digitally redone, probably adding Mary-Sue into the pictures. Nobody ever said they had to be *real* events.  
  
"Like, wow!" Mary said in a happy voice, throwing herself down on a furry pink pillow.  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled, plopping down on the bed and cuddling with a Shuuichi plushy which was, surprisingly, neither furry or pink.  
  
"Cooooll!" Gary-Stu said in awe, walking around and looking at each and every picture. He chose not to say anything about the way they had been digitally redone. He also decided not to mention that in several of the pictures there was a small dark haired boy looking ready to kill whoever was behind the camera.  
  
"Alright, we all know why we're here!" Mary-Sue said, closing the door to her pink sanctuary. "What is the latest news on Shuuichi-san?"  
  
"Like, he is totally into me." Mary said, reaching into her cutesy purse and pulling out a stick of gum. She unwrapped the gum and popped it into her mouth, before promptly starting to chew like a seasick cow.  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled, cuddling the Shuuichi plushy so tightly that a little bit of the stuffing began falling out.  
  
"I like Keikooo." Gary-Stu said with a dopey smile.  
  
The three beautiful blond girls gave Gary-Stu looks which suggested he was insane before turning back to their conversation about Shuuichi.  
  
"Like, I heard somebody call him Kurama once," Mary said, still chewing her gum, though instead of a seasick cow it was more like a diseased raccoon. "And he, like, responded."  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled.  
  
Mary-Sue sighed dreamily, picking up one of her furry pink picture frames and hugging it. "Kurama..." she said softly. "That's so adorable! I vote we all start calling him that!"  
  
"Like, yeah!"  
  
"Tehehehe!"  
  
"I like Yukiiiina."  
  
"What other gossip is there?" Mary-Sue asked eagerly, settling herself down amongst her piles of pink and furry picture frames. She gazed lovingly at each and every picture, conveniently tuning out Gary-Stu as he announced his undying love for Botan.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Ah-cho!"  
  
The fire demon known as Hiei looked up in annoyance. "Fox, that's the twentieth time you've sneezed in the past five minutes. I'm pretty sure you're sick."  
  
"I'm not si- (ah-cho!) -ck." Shuuichi Minamino, also known as Youko Kurama (to a select few) protested, turning his back on his small friend. He returned to working on his homework.  
  
Hiei raised one eyebrow and began a countdown under his breath. "...three...two...one..."  
  
"Ah-cho!"  
  
"Fox, face it. You're sick. Put away that Ningen crap and get some sleep!"  
  
"I'M NOT (ah-cho!) SICK!"  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"And remember that time, he like, kissed me?" Mary asked, now lying atop a large pile of pink and furry pillows. "It was so, like (sigh) romantic."  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled.  
  
"And he was so sweet on our last date..." Mary-Sue continued to say in a dreamy voice. "He protested his undying love for me... I remember it word for word."  
  
"Like, me too!" Mary said.  
  
"Tehehehe!" Sue giggled.  
  
Gary-Stu continued to stare in shock at Mary-Sue's pink and furry computer. Perhaps it was custom made? That would explain how the thing looked. But how in the world did Mary-Sue manage to get so many pictures of Shuuichi naked? And why was that dark haired boy always somewhere in the picture, looking ready to kill?  
  
"You know that, like, girl in our class? The one that says she and Shuuichi are, like, going out?" Mary asked and she continued to chew on her cud- I mean, gum.  
  
"Tehehehe?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard her claim that he kissed her the other day." Mary-Sue said, contemplating.  
  
"I wonder why Keiko always runs away from me screaming." Gary-Stu said in his nasally head-coldish voice.  
  
"We should, like, set her straight." Mary said, sitting up with murder glowing in her suddenly demonically red eyes. The room started to shake.  
  
Mary-Sue's hair suddenly flared up in an unannounced wind as her spirit powers charged up. "Sounds like a plan to me." She agreed, the wind nearly blowing her furry pink possessions out of her bedroom window.  
  
"TEHEHEHEHE!" Sue cried out, jumping to her feet and leading the girls out the window into a conveniently place tree.  
  
Gary-Stu blinked and followed, hoping he would get the chance to see Keiko... or Yukina... or Botan or even Shizuru.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Yuusuke pounded on Kurama's front door in a panicked fashion. The door opened to reveal a cheerful looking Shiori Minamino.  
  
"Yuu-chan!" The woman cried, pulling the boy she recognized as her son's friend into a crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again!" She rocked him back and forth, causing his head to flop from side to side.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Minamino-san," Yuusuke said with what ever air he had left in his lungs. "May I see Shuuichi please?"  
  
"Hai," Shiori beamed. She dragged Yuusuke into the house and pulled him into the kitchen before stuffing as many sweets into his body that she could. While Yuusuke was tucking into a five course meal, Shiori went up to her sons room and tapped on the door.  
  
"Shuu-kun, you have a friend over."  
  
"Hai, (ah-cho!) kassan."  
  
"He's in the kitchen."  
  
"Er... oh."  
  
Shuuichi opened the door to reveal that he already had a friend over.  
  
Shiori gasped and pounced. "You're just too skinny!" She cried, hauling Hiei down the stairs and into the kitchen. She proceeded to give him the same treatment as Yuusuke was getting.  
  
"Yum!" Hiei proclaimed, taking a big bite of his roast quail. "Just like in the Makai... except it's cooked... and dead..."  
  
Shiori giggled. Little boys said the most adorable things sometimes!"  
  
"Yuusuke-sama, why are you (ah-cho!) here?" Kurama asked, hovering in the doorway of the kitchen, least his mother decided to fatted him up as well.  
  
"Er..." Yuusuke said, stuffing another forkful of pasta into his mouth and chewing. "Some weird girls with Spirit powers are running rampant through Tokyo. Koenma wants us to subdue them."  
  
Kurama raised an elegant eyebrow, before realizing that raising his eyebrow scrunched up his face to resemble something of a chicken. But then he realized that even if he looked like a chicken he was still sexy and casually kept the eyebrow raised. "Meaning, Koenma told you to (ah-cho!) do it and you're afraid of hormonal teenage (ah-cho!) girls."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Yuusuke said, burping his appreciating to the meal he had just finished.  
  
Shiori beamed at him before turning back to Hiei and continuing to fill his bowl with ice-cream. She was amazed at how much the little boy managed to put away.  
  
"Well," Hiei said, setting down his spoon only after realizing he had eaten all the ice-cream in the house. "Let's get this over with..."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Sue lifted yet another impossibly heavy object and threw it towards the girl who could be seeing *her* Shuuichi.  
  
"TEHEHEHE!" She giggled.  
  
Mary continued bashing things with her amazingly powerful... powerful things. Nobody could quite tell what they were, besides powerful and thing-like.  
  
Mary-Sue threw yet another furry pink pillow and watched as it exploded in a pillar of flames.  
  
"Like, I'm not sure why we're, like, destroying the town," Mary said, bashing more things with her powerful things... "But that's, like, okay. We, like, only wanted to, you know, get rid of that girl who says she's, like, going out with, like, Shuuichi but we, like, know she's, like, not."  
  
"I wonder where Keiko is." Gary-Stu said, looking around the completely destroyed and deserted street of down-town Tokyo.  
  
"TEHEHEHE!" Sue giggled, still throwing obscenely heavy objects at what she thought to be a girl, but was really just a mail box. She finally hit it and turned back to her friends.  
  
Mary-Sue flounced over to her furry pink car and smiled at it before throwing one of her furry pink pillows at a car across the street. It exploded in the biggest set of flames yet.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"So... where (ah-cho!) are they?" Kurama asked Yuusuke as the three demons walked down a random street in Tokyo.  
  
Yuusuke shrugged and Hiei turned to a small random child who was eating a cone of ice-cream.  
  
"Small human-scum... tell us where the three crazy teenage girls and random boy who has a head cold and yet to go through puberty are." He demanded, snatching the ice-cream cone and eating it.  
  
The child promptly burst into tears and ran away.  
  
"Useless brat!" Hiei cried before shrugging and turning back to his friends. "Oh well, how about we go over to where that car just randomly and suspicuosly exploded." He pointed towards a large pillar of pink and furry flames just a street away.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Works for (ah-cho!) me."  
  
"Will you stop sneezing!?"  
  
Yuusuke looked around blankly. "I wonder where Keiko is."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"Like, there she is!" Mary cried, pointing towards Sue. "That's, like, the girl who claims to be dating *my* Shuuichi!"  
  
"Tehehe?"  
  
"I admit, she does look familiar..." Mary-Sue said, clutching one of her furry-pink pillows in one hand. The blond girl suddenly back-tracked. "Wait, what do you mean... *your* Shuuichi? He's mine!"  
  
"No, he's like, mine!"  
  
"TEHEHEHE!" Sue cried, throwing more amazingly heavy objects in random directions.  
  
"Sue it right." Mary-Sue said, tossing the furry pink pillow she was holding at yet another car.  
  
It exploded in a pillar of pink tinted flames.  
  
"It's Gary-Stu who is stealing our Shuuichi-kun!"  
  
Gary-Stu blinked before glaring at the three blonds who were not nearly as pretty as himself. "Have you not heard me claiming my love for Yukina all night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Like, whatever."  
  
"Tehehe."  
  
Suddenly, the furry pink jewel on Mary-Sue's necklace began to blink and scream "Shuuichi! Shuuichi! I love you!"  
  
"Like, (gasp) there he, like, is!" Mary screamed, pointing at the end of the street where Shuuichi and two nameless boys were standing.  
  
"Yoo-hoo... Shuuichi-kun!" Mary-Sue called, waving her arms. "Over here!"  
  
Gary-Stu, recognizing the boys, growled and glared. Those were the three who kept him away from his loved one... or you know, loved four. Keiko... Yukina... Botan... Shizuru... He loved them all, but because of those four the girls kept running away from him (sometimes after kicking him in places which caused his already high voice to get even higher).  
  
Gary-Stu uttered a war cry, which sounded a lot like "IloveYukinaandBotanandKeikoandShizuru!" before charging.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"One random boy yet to go through puberty and has a head cold..." Hiei listed off, dodging neatly. "Check."  
  
"Three crazy (ah-cho!) teenage girls..." Kurama added, wincing as he registered who the three girls were. "Check."  
  
"Hey, Kurama... don't those girls go to your school?"  
  
Kurama hung his head and sneezed again. "Hai." He muttered.  
  
"I knew that because they're wearing pink uniforms." Yuusuke said proudly. "And little signs that say "I go to the same school as Shuuichi"."  
  
Kurama glowered. "Let's just (ah-cho!) get this over with."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
So, after a long and hard battle, which pretty much involved Hiei trying and failing to get out of Yuusuke's death grip so that he could go get more ice-cream, Mary, Sue and Mary-Sue trying and failing to latch onto their love, Shuuichi, and Kurama, trying to sneak away without being noticed... the three girls were killed (well... more like passed out because Kurama accidentally brushed against them in an attempt to run away) and the battle was won.  
  
After the battle, Gary-Stu went through the fastest puberty ever, his voice deepening in mere seconds. He decided he was too good for Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru and turned gay, finally seeing why all the girls were so in love with Shuuichi.  
  
Hiei was finally released from Yuusuke's grip to get some ice-cream, which he could have just gotten as Kurama's house because Shiori randomly decided to buy about ten gallons of the fire demons favorite treat.  
  
Yuusuke wandered off to find Keiko and try to scrounge some free ramen.  
  
And Kurama, now being stalked by three crazy teenage girls and a random boy who had gone through puberty but still had a head cold, went home and locked himself in his bedroom.  
  
  
  
And that's the end of that chapter. Well, story. (*flips scarf over shoulder*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
AN Right, first off... I've been told that in the Anime world... if you sneeze that means somebody is talking about you. This fic came from the idea of a bunch of girls getting together for a sleep over to talk about Kurama. Imagine how much he would be sneezing. I could just imagine the conversation he would have with his mother:  
  
Shiori: "Shuu-kun! You're sick! To bed with you! I'll get the soup!"  
  
Kurama: "I hate those stupid Ningen sleep-overs!"  
  
Also, the eccentric Shiori is a must. I love her that way, oblivious to the real world. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
If you review... not only with the brooms keep beating the alarm-clocks... but I'll be happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
